The Voodoo Doll
by MaeglinRumil
Summary: Sakura is up against someone wants Syaoran..and badly...S S COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

The Voo-doo Doll ****

The Voo-doo Doll

"speaking"

'thoughts'

flashbacks

(Author comments! Which means, thoughts by yours truly!)

* * * * * * * * * * scene change or time gap

****

Chapter 1

"Ohayo!" A very genki girl walked, or rather skipped into her classroom. She got to her desk and sat down backwards, facing one of her best friends, Syaoran, who sat behind her. 

"Ohayo, Sakura!" He exclaimed surprised. "You're early!" 

Sakura's old habit still followed, even in high school. She was always late for school. 

"Aa...demo, it's monday. I was excited to see you." She smiled sweetly.

The guy beside Syaoran fell off his chair. Sakura looked at him and giggled. The guy, Kei Akira, turned red. 

"Here." She offered him her hand and helped him back into his chair. "A...arigatou, Sakura-chan." He blushed hard. "You're welcome." She smiled at him. 

Syaoran behind her was steaming. Smoke was coming out of his ears. He was jealous. Sakura, 'his' Sakura was smiling at someone else. The guys in the class noticed this and whispered, "uh oh..."

Everyone knew that Syaoran and Sakura liked each other a lot. But that didn't stop the fact that many guys found Sakura adorable, hot, sexy (etc, etc, etc...). She was the most popular and beautiful girl in school.

Syaoran was popular too. Many girls, were and still are jealous of Sakura for snagging the hottest guy. They thought his silent but strong glare was heartmelting. But they stayed away, knowing that Syaoran wouldn't even looked at them, let alone want to be with them. 

Before Syaoran could throw a punch at the unsuspecting Kei, the sensei walked in. "Ohayo, minna!" He said as everyone scrambled to their seats. "Ohayo, sensei!" They chanted back obeidiently.

"Today, we have a new student." Everyone looked at the door. It opened and slammed against the wall. Everyone winced at the loud noise.

A girl with two reddish brown pigtails down her back walked in. She had smouldering dark eyes and a sharp chin. She walked in with her head high and nose in the air. Syaoran sensed some kind of aura around her, but when he looked more closely, the trace of the aura disappeared. 'She's hiding something....'He thought to himself. 

"This is Kimi Hirakawa. Please welcome her." Then the sensei looked around. "You may sit beside Kei Akira."

As Kimi walked to her new seat, she passed Sakura and gave her a glare. "Hoe?" Sakura remarked to herself. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

Lunch came and Sakura met her friends at the Sakura tree that she loved sitting under. 

"There's something wrong. I feel....weird." Sakura remarked.

"Honto?" Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran asked.

"It's not Clow Cards....it's a new power." Sakura said whispering, her emerald eyes looking faraway. "An evil power..."

"I don't feel anything." Syaoran said. He had forgotten about the trace of aura he sense from Kimi earlier.

Sakura snapped out of her trance and looked at Syaoran. "Maybe it's just me..." She said, not quite believing it though. She was sure that she sensed something. It was powerful. It was black. "It can't be...can it?" She asked herself. "Can it be a new power??" 'I should tell Kero about this....She seems very powerful...'

* * * * * * * * * * 

Lunch finished and students were getting to their lockers. 

Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol had their's next to each other. They were getting the books they needed for their next class, when Kimi walked up to Syaoran and started flirting. She leaned closed to him. Syaoran just ignored her, while Sakura, being the oblivious one in the group, asked, "Hirakawa-chan, how do you like it here?"

The glare that she got back chilled even everyone around her. "Hoe?" She asked herself. 'Why do all the exchange students always have something against me?'

"I'll have Syaoran, just you wait and see. Then I'll take care of you, forever, so you won't bother us." She hissed out loud for everyone to hear. 

* * * * * * * * * *

After school, Kimi Hirakawa walked home and went straight to her laboratory. The room was large and there was only a small light in the corner. On top of many tables stood tiny jars and potions of different coloured chemicals. There were also a shelf full of magical books.

"I will have Syaoran. And you won't get in the way to stop me, Sakura Kinomoto!"

She took a black and gold book off the shelf and dusted the cover. She smiled. 

She then took out a small doll from her drawer. Whispering a little spell, a light shone over the doll and it turned into a replica of Sakura. 

It had her golden brown hair and her emerald-green eyes. 

"Perfect!" Kimi purred. She chanted another spell then walked towards a crystal ball. 

"Don't worry," she said to the girl inside the glass. "I'll give you back your body....as soon as Sakura DIES!"

* * * * * * * * * *

"H-hoe?" Sakura screamed as she bolted out of bed. 

At the same time, in Syaoran's apartment, Syaoran woke up as well. 

Both had horrible dream, about Sakura getting hurt. 

Sakura started to cry, meanwhile at Syaoran's, he jumped from his bed and paced the room. Something's going to happen to Sakura....can't let her die.....if she dies....Oh god! Don't even think about it, Syaoran Li!' He yelled in his head. Then he thought back to lunch.....

flashback starts

"There's something wrong. I feel....weird." Sakura remarked.

"Honto?" Tomoyo and Syaoran asked.

"It's not Clow Cards....it's a new power." Sakura said whispering, her emerald eyes looking faraway. "An evil power..."

"I don't feel anything." Syaoran said. 

Sakura snapped out of her trance and looked at Syaoran. "Maybe it's just me..." She said, not quite believing it though.

flashback ends

'Maybe she's right. She is the Clow Mistress. It would make sense if she sensed it before I did....' He paused. "Oh, Sakura..."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Her guardian, Keroberos (AKA Kero) asked, concerned. He had a good reason too. She was never this early in waking up for school. 'She must have had a dream.' He thought.

"I had a dream....a prophetic dream..." Sakura told Kero about the horrible vision she had. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her sleeve. 'She looks horrible,' Kero noted.

"Let's go to the park." Kero susgested, yawning.

"Hai..." Sakura changed and went to the bathroom to wash up. On the way, she looked at the clock. It was only 3:30 in the morning. 'Kero must be hungry.' She thought as she walked into the kitchen after washing. 'I'll make a picnic breakfast.' 

She got a basket and filled it with food. She grabbed her school bag, telling herself that she probably won't have the time to come back home. On the way out, she scribbled a short note telling her father and her brother that she was meeting someone at the park.

She and Kero walked (or rather flew) to the park in silence. They sat under the sakura tree while Sakura took some of the food out. 

"So...(munch)... how did the girl (munch) look like?" Kero asked., while chewing on a strawberry. 

"I...I don't know... She was in the dark too much....but I think I caught a glimpse...I think....she looked like that new girl in my class....Kimi Hirakawa." She said. "She likes flirting with Syaoran-kun..." She added a bit jealous.

"HAHAHA...so the gaki kid is a ladies' man, huh?? Kero laughed while stuffing his face. 

"Kero! He's not a gaki!" She protested. 'He's an angel...so dreamy and hansome...' She snapped out of her daydream when she saw Syaoran heading towards her, holding her sword. 

He'd obviously been practising, from the sweat on his body. 'His beautiful, great....Sakura Kinomoto! Stop thinking like that! He probably likes Kimi-chan too....' She blushed bright red and shook her head trying to get rid of the blush, while sighing at the same time. 'That means he'll never like me...'

"Sakura! You're up early today!" He said. 'Not that I mind..'

"Hai..." Sakura said without smiling. She looked at the ground intensely. 'If Kimi hurts him...'

'She looks worried? Maybe she had that dream too...' Syaoran thought. "Sakura? Daijobou desu ka?" He asked, ignoring Kero's protests as he sat beside her and held her hand.

"Daijobou, Syaoran-kun..." She said, blushing because Syaoran was so close and holding her hand as well.

"Sakura, you can tell me if something's bothering you." He said gently, titling her head so that she looked directly into his eyes. He was surprised to see that they were filled with tears. "Sakura..."

She broke away and burried her head in his chest, sobbing. Then she told him about her dream.

When she finished, Syaoran held her tight and tried to comfort her. "Shh.....it's ok. I had that dream too." He told her.

"Honto?" He heard her murmer. "Hai." He replied.

"Mmhmmm...." She drifted off from the lack of sleep she had last night.

"Sakura?" Syaoran was about to wake her when Kero stopped him. "She's in a trance. Must be about that dream again. Leave her for now."

Syaoran remembered the last time she had a trance. She ended up getting hurt. "Demo..." But he did as Kero told, (surprisingly enough...its my story...) and hugged Sakura close to him, waiting for her to wake up.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Syoaran-kun? Kero-chan? Where is everyone?" Sakura asked as she woke up in a very dreary and damp place. All around her were dead trees and stumps. There were eyes peering out of every dead tree. A thick, black fog seem to thicken around her everything she took a step. Sakura noticed that there was no sound. Not even a peep from a mouse. Everything was silent. Too silent. 

She walked further. She wasn't as afraid anymore. Capturing cards does that to a person. It cured her of her ghost-paranoria.

She came to a big hill. A creepy-looking gate stood in front of Sakura. She reached out and it slammed open. 

"Hoe..." Sakura remarked to herself. She walked up many steps until she came to a giant house. 'It looks haunted...' Sakura thought. The black fog seemed to come from inside the house. 

"Syaoran? Kero?" Sakura called out, hoping that they were near. But they weren't.

"Maybe they're in there." She said to noone. 

'Where have I seen this house before?' Sakura thought as she walked up the stairs and held a hand out to the door knob.

The door swung open. 

"H-hoe?" Sakura stutterred, getting scared. 'Sakura Kinomoto! Stop it! You're getting paranoid. It's probably just the wind.' She scolded herself and walked in.

She called out the light card and had it produce a tiny light. A ball formed in front of her and glowed in the darkness. 

She followed an empty hallway, hoping that it would lead to someone she knew. It wasn't exactly empty though. There were spiders and skeltons and cobwebs everywhere. Sakura felt like she was being watched. 

Biting her lip so that she wouldn't scream, she walked further into the house. 

Seeing a light, she called the card back and cautiously walked towards it. At the very back of the room she saw...........

To be continued.....

zennie: (thanks for reading the beginning of my story....I hope you will read the rest as well. I know it isn't that great, but I'm really trying ~hehe~...I just couldn't resist a cliffhanger.....

Japanese translations:

Hoe: Sakura's favourite word. Usually used when she is confused

Honto: Really

Hai: Yes/Okay

sakura: cherry blossoms

Gaki: Brat

Daijobou desu ka: Are you alright/Are you okay

Daijobou: I'm fine

Demo: But

Ohayo: Good morning

Aa: Um

Demo: But

Arigatou: Thanks

Minna: Everyone


	2. chapt2

Chapter 2 ****

Chapter 2

"Syaoran!" She rushed towards him. He was trapped in some kind of machine. His arms and legs were held tight by chains.

"Careful....Sakura..." He gasped out when he saw her. He had many cuts and wounds. Sakura could see the blood oozing out.

"I'll get you out." She reached for her Sakura Cards.

"Behind...you...A...Abundai....Sakura..."

Sakura turned around and saw......

"Kimi?" She asked, still not quite believing it. 

Kimi smirked. In her hand, she held a doll. 

'Is that me?' Sakura thought. She watched as Kimi took out a knife. Her eyes opened wide, then thinking that Kimi might want to fight, she took a defensive pose. 

Kimi laughed evilly and instead of attacking Sakura, she slashed both of the doll's wrists. 

"AHHH!!!" Sakura fell to the ground screaming at the pain. 

"I'm going to get Syaoran.....and you won't stop me!" was the last thing Sakura heard before she blacked out.

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Sakura! Sakura!" Syaoran shook Sakura's shoulder's frantically as soon as he saw all the blood coming out of her wrist. "Sakura! Wake up! Please!" 

Kero flew around anxiously. 'What could have happened?' he thought. 

All the shaking must have worked, because Sakura woke up. 

"Syaoran? Kero?" She tried to get up using her hands as support. She cried out in pain. Once she fell back down, she looked at her wrists and saw that they were both slashed. 

"Oh...itai..." She winced. "What....happened?" she asked as Syaoran tore a piece of his clothing into two and bound her wrists. "You fell asleep." Syaoran said gently. "Don't you remember?" He asked.

"Uh...hoe! What time is it?" She asked Kero and Syaoran.

"5:30. Don't worry. You still have time until school starts." Kero told her. 

"H-hai..." Sakura looked down at both her wrists. They were slashed hard, and if she lost anymore blood, she could've died. 'I guess that's what Kimi wants....me dead.'

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked her.

"I had another dream." Sakura said. She told them about the house she entered and the room with Syaoran in it. "Are you alright?" She asked him when she finished.

"Hai. I'm fine." He assured her.

"That's good." She smiled slightly. Then she thought hard and frowned. "It's Kimi." She said.

Both guys jumped. "Nani?!!!" Syaoran asked her. 

"She's the powerful magic I sensed. She held a doll. Exactly like me. Then she slashed it's wrists and it happened on to me." She paused for a moment then explained in full detail what she saw. 

"She wants me dead. She said I won't be in the way to stop her from getting to you." Sakura hugged Syaoran hard. "I'm scared...."

"Don't worry." He held her tightly. "We'll stop her." He tilted her head up. "I won't be with anyone other then you." He thought that this was a perfect time to tell her how he felt. About the love he felt for her. Almost hesitantly, he bent down to kiss her gently. 

"Hoe...?" Sakura smiled brightly at him, not knowing why his face was getting so close to hers. 

Before he leaned in to kiss her, she noticed that Kero didn't say anything. 

"Kero-chan? What's wrong?" She asked, worried. 

'Damn!' Syaoran thought, pulling away. 

"I think it's Fura." He finally answered after a long pause.

"Fura? Who's Fura?" Syaoran asked, not sure.

Kero sighed and sat down. "Fura was once a very powerful sorceress. One day, a boy who she fell in love with, died. She turned evil when she signed a contract with the devil, vowing to kill whoever shall hold the Clow Cards, in return for the power to bring back her lost love. Her lost love looked just like that gaki here, and she probably wants to seperate you two, knowing how close you are." 

Then Sakura nodded. It made sense. (to her at least.) She thought that it was because Syaoran was one of her best friends. "She seems very powerful...Her aura...was black....This is going to be tough...." 

Kero grabbed a cherry. "The only thing is, she didn't look like that....She had long black hair and piercing, blood-red eyes."

Sakura thought back to her very first dream. 'That girl....the crystal ball....That must be it!' "That's it!" She yelled out, waving her arms, suddenly forgetting her pain. But only for a second. She winced at the pain coming from her wrists and held them gently. 

Syaoran and Kero looked at her concerned. "Are you alright?" They asked together. They glared at each other for saying the same thing, but let it pass. Sakura was much more important to them then a stupid glaring contest. 

"She impersonating the real Kimi!" Sakura said when the pain subsided for a while.

"Nani?" Kero and Syaoran asked, confused. They glared at each other again, then dismissed it once more.

"Man...they really are dense....'Sakura thought, unknowing that she was as dense as they were. "The first dream.....It had a girl stuck in a crystal ball. She must have been the real Kimi Hirakawa, while Fura was just using her body." Sakura explained her theory to the two clueless guys. 

"Oh....that makes sense....Fura must have kept away all these years....saving energy for another battle from the card master, waiting for the next one for her to battle!" Kero said. "She won the first one and managed to kill the cardcaptor, but the cards escaped, with a little help from moi." Kero said, proudly.

Syaoran growled. The card master had gotten killed....He didn't want the same thing for Sakura...'I'll protect you...I promise...She won't hurt Sakura as long as I'm here.' He thought.

Then Sakura looked at the watch that Yukito gave her on the day she sealed the snow card. She had treasured it a lot. "Oh no! It's time to go to school!!" She picked up the basket and stuffed a still eating Kero into it then grabbed her bag of books using the same hand. With the other hand, she held Syaoran's hand and they ran to school together. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Sakura and Syaoran's math class were taking a pop quiz. Sakura hated math. She was stuck on one particular question when something made her look outside her window. 

Outside, she saw Kimi (or should I say Fura) holding something in her hand. Looking closely, Sakura made out light brown hair and green eyes. 'Oh no!' Sakura thought. But before she could do anything about it, she felt a piercing pain in the side. She closed her eyes and felt blackness take over her. 

Beside her Syaoran felt something like a pang. He could swear that he felt a balck aura, then nothing. He looked up to see Sakura falling off her chair. 'Oh god!' He cried silently and jumped out of his own chair. He got to Sakura's side in a milisecond and held her tightly. 

Everyone in the class looked up to see Sakura lying on her side, with her head on Syaoran's lap. They all crowded around, trying to see what was wrong.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo Daidoji, Sakura's best friend, ran forward to Sakura. Afriad to hurt her, she called out to see if her friend was consious. Eriol Hirigaziwa, Syaoran best friend and Tomoyo's boyfriend was at Tomoyo's side in a second. Everyone else crowded around asking questions.

"Syaoran...." Sakura opened her eyes a bit. "She..."

"Shh....." Syaoran interrupted, aware of all the eyes looking at them. "Later, ok? Tell me later."

Sakura closed her eyes and nodded slightly. He tried to help her up, but she didn't seem to be able to walk. 'Hang in there, Sakura...' he thought.

"Out of the way, minna! Sit back in your seats, class!" The sensei arrived at the scene and sized up the situation.

"Hirigizawa, tell the nurse to get a bed ready and her medicines. Li and Daidoji, take Kinomoto to the nurse's room as fast as you can. Hurry!" He didn't stop to see if they listened, but walked around the class to collect all the quizzes. "Take a break." He told the students. Everyone was happy for the break, yet they were concerned for Sakura's safety. 

"What do you think happened?" Syaoran heard as he and Tomoyo helped Sakura out of the room. Sakura had one arm over Tomoyo's shoulder and the other over Syaoran's shoulder. It was really hard, not to put any pressure on her and finally, he told Tomoyo to drop her and he carried Sakura on his own. 

Her being so close almost instantly brought a blush to his face. Then it disappeared as soon as it appeared, when he saw, or rather felt Tomoyo's camcorder on him. Sure enough, When he turned around, he saw the tiny red light blinking at him. 

Tomoyo watched them with a little smile. 'I'm glad I had my camcorder....They're wayyy too cute to resist.' She sighed. "What did happen?" she asked. 

Syaoran and Sakura both took turns telling Tomoyo and Eriol, who had popped up beside his girlfriend, about Fura and the voo-doo doll. 

"Fura?" Eriol asked and suddenly turned pale. "She...."

"Killed the last card master...I know, but Sakura's stronger...I hope." 

"But how could Fura be outside and inside at the same time?" Tomoyo asked, clinging onto Eriol's arm. "It's just like when Sakura uses the mirror card. It makes a copy. Fura must have found a spell that enabled her to do that..." Eriol explained to his still-shocked girlfriend, patiently.

"We have to stop her before she hurts Sakura any more." Syaoran growled out. He looked down at Sakuira who was leaning against his chest. Sakura had fallen asleep. Syoaran thought that she looked absolutely angelic and very fragile. It was so hard not to love her.

Syoaran was very disappointed when they reached the nurse's office. He wanted to hold Sakura in his arms longer. "Meet me after school at the tree. I'm going to stay with Sakura for a while." He told Eriol and Tomoyo. 

"Hai." They both nodded then went to their class.

Syaoran carried Sakura into the room. The nurse was rummaging through a desk drawer. "Put her down." The nurse advised when she saw them. "Are you tired?" she asked him, thinkning that Syaoran couldn't handle holding Sakura longer. 

"Iie." And that was the truth. Sakura weighed very little.

"Is she okay?" She said, pointing to Sakura. 

"Hai. I think so..." He laid Sakura down on the bed then covered her up with a blanket. 

"Who are you?" The nurse asked. 

"Nani?" Syaoran asked, not really understanding what she meant.

"Who are you to her?" She asked again. "Friend, brother?"

"...." Syaoran paused a bit. "I'm her...boyfriend." He said finally. 'I wish...' He thought. But it was the only way she would let him sit and watch over his angel. 

Changing the topic, he asked, "Can I stay for a while? I'll watch quietly."

The nurse looked at him and after scanning him up and down, decided that he was no threat to Sakura. "Very well. Sit down." She pointed to a chair that was placed beside Sakura's bed.

"What happened here?" She asked, pointing to Sakura's wrists, which were still bound tightly by Syaoran's shirt.

'Think, Syaoran. Think!' He made up something to tell the nurse. "She...uh...cut her wrists.....she fell down and cut them..." He said, hoping that she believed him. 

She obviously didn't, by the look he got, but she didn't ask anymore questions.

There was silence as she bound both wrists with some gauze. "I'll be back." She said, walking to the door. "Watch her." Syaoran nodded and she walked out.

As soon as the the door closed shut, Sakura opened her eyes. "Syaoran-kun...." She said.

"Don't worry, Sakura." Syaoran took her hand gently and held it in his own. "We'll find a way to stop her. We're meeting Tomoyo and Eriol at the tree after school. I'll come back to get you." 

She smiled then closed her eyes. "Hai..."

He kissed her forehead as she drifted off (in lala land again), but this time, she didn't have a dream.

Syaoran sat down in his chair and took his position, at the door, of bodyguard.

* * * * * * * * * *

To be continued.....

zennie: (hehe...S+S sweetness! I'm so sappy....I love happy romantic stories..but sad ones are good too....The action will come in the next few chapters....)

Japanese translations: 

Minna: Everyone

Hai: Yes/Okay

Iie: No

Nani: What

Abundai: Watch out/Look out

Itai: Ow/Ouch

Hoe: Sakura's own little word. Usually used when she is confused. 


	3. chapt3

Chapter 3 ****

Chapter 3

"Li-kun! Pay attention!" The sensei's voise brought Syaoran back to reality. He had gone back to class after lunch, but he couldn't stop thinking about Sakura, who was still asleep in the nurse's office. This was his last class, and until it finished, he couldn't see her. It also happened to be math class. The class he loved, except for the fact that he sat beside Kimi, who was always flirting with him. 

"Syaoran-kun...If you want, I'll help you catch up!" She smiled a big smile and batted her eyes. 

"Don't call me Syaoran. You can only call me Li." He grunted then looked back to the board. 

"But Sakura calls you Syaoran." Kimi complained. 

He only grunted again. 

"Damn you, Sakura Kinomoto." She hissed, knowing it was no use to flirt with him, because the only girl he would ever want was Sakura. She had seen how close they were to each other during their last fight. "I'll beat you yet..." She envisioned Sakura dying painfully. She smiled grimly. 

Syaoran had heard what she had hissed, but pretended not to listen. Truthfully, inside, he was furious. 'She's not going to talk to 'MY' Sakura like that. We'll show her.' He kept repeating to himself in his mind. 

At last the bell rang. "Alright! Put your chairs up and you may leave!" The sensei called out. 

Everyone rushed to their lockers, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol included. Syaoran quickly grabbed what he needed and stuffed it in his bag. "Tomoyo, get Sakura's stuff. I'll go help her out." He told Tomoyo. 

"Hai." She went through Sakura's things and grabbed some books then, holding Eriol's hand, ran towards the door. 

"Phew...." A voice said inside Sakura's bag. A furry little lion with wings popped his head out of the bag. 

"Get back in!" Syaoran heard Tomoyo whisper loudly at Kero as she stuffed him back into the bag. He held back a laugh as they strruggled while Eriol pulled them outside. After all, it won't do for the famous scowling Syaoran to laugh. 

* * * * * * * * * *

"Syaoran!" Sakura almost jumped out of bed into his arms when he walked in.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better." He said as she hugged him hard. "Oi, Sakura.....itai!" He gasped out the words as she strangled him in a giant bear hug.

"Opps....gomen, Syaoran." She let go of him.

He smiled at her. "Come on. Tomoyo and Eriol are waiting for us. Kero's there too." He told her as he helped her out of the school. "Hai."

They walked over to Tomoyo and Eriol. "Oi! Sakura-chan! Daijobou desu ka?" Tomoyo asked.

"Daijobou, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura replied. "Um...eeto...what are Eriol-kun and Kero-chan doing?" She asked, pointing at the two guys, who are sitting, their legs crossed, and glaring at each other. 

"They were arguing." Tomoyo shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah..." Sakura trailed off. "And I thought Syaoran and Kero argued more..." She giggled. The sound of Sakura's giggle seemed to affect Eriol and Kero's anger.

"Sakura!" Kero flew over to Sakura and perched on her shoulder. "Daijobou desu ka? Tomoyo-chan told me about what happened in class. Are you alright?" 

"Hai, Kero-chan. I'm fine!" Sakura smiled her genki smile. Kero nodded. "That's great."

Then Syaoran stepped in. "We need to come up with a plan." He said as the girls sat down on the soft grass. It was covered with cherry blossoms, making the place just like a place out of a story.

"I plan?" Sakura asked, confused. She looked at her friends and they nodded. "What for?" 

Syaoran tilted her head so that she looked him straight in the eye. "I don't want you to get hurt anymore." He said and Sakura nodded. 'What is this feeling?'She asked herself. Her heart had started to beat when Syaoran looked at her. 'Is it because.....?'

They all sat down under the blooming petals of the sakura tree. Sakura reached out to catch one as she listened to everyone trade ideas. Something made her close her eyes, and she felt like she was drifting off into another world. 

* * * * * * * * * *

'Great. I'm here again.' She thought as she saw the old creaky house on the haunted-like hill just like in her last dream. It was again surrounded by thick black fog. 'Maybe I'll get some answers...' She took out her fly card and released it. Wings grew out of her back and she poured power into them, lifting her up high towards one of the top windows. 

She looked inside. It was Fura's lab. The one that she had seen in her very first dream. She carefully stepped inside and looked around. She spotted the crystal ball in one small corner and peered inside. 

"Who are you?" A girl asked. She looked exactly like what Fura looked like now. She had the same two reddish brown pigtails, smouldering dark eyes and a sharp chin. "What are you doing here?" She asked almost fearfully.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I....came in a dream." Salkura didn't have time to explain. She hoped the girl understood. 

The girl nodded and smiled slightly. "I'm the REAL Kimi Hirakawa. Fura took over my body one day when I was at the park, and sealed me in the crystal." She tapped at the crystal ball and frowned.

"I know. I'm here to get you out. How would I do that?" Sakura asked. She had forgotten that she didn't have any clue about how she could do that. 

"The only way for me to return to my body, is to defeat Fura. Only when she is out, then I can be released. Or else, I will be a spirit in the world, with no body." Kimi explained about what she had to do. Then, both girls felt a chill down their spine. It was Fura. She was coming, closer...and closer...

"Quick! She's using a voodoo doll. The only way to stop her is to get the voodoo doll and conduct a spell over it. Then it cannot harm you any longer." Kimi said as fast as she could. 

"Where do I find the spell?" Sakura asked. 

"Li Sy....." Sakura could see Kimi's mouth moving, but she could not hear the words. 

'Li Sy? Syaoran?' Sakura thought. 'So that's why....' She was interrupted by a chilling voice. 

"Well, well. What do we have here?" It said. Sakura turned and saw Fura standing at the doorway. Her black and red robes clung to her thin body and her hair was let out loose, tiny wisps flying around as if electricuted.

"You!" Sakura snarled. She was startled by her own voice, but didn't show it. She continued. "You caused all this to happen! You'll never get Syaoran!!" She flung herself onto Fura, pulling her to the ground.

Then she caught a glisp of golden-brown hair from Fura's robe. She smirked then reached for it and stashed it in her pocket. Then she reached for the shield card and shielded herself from the attacks Fura fired up. The shield held and didn't break against the pressure. 

She reached for her fly card and released it. Wings grew from her back once more, then she called the shield card back. "Not so easy, is it?" She taunted, then flung herself out the window and into the night, leaving an infuriated Fura behind. "Later!" She sang out.

She flew up into the sky towards a blinding light. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

****

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!" It was Tomoyo. Someone was shaking her shoulders. Sakura opened her eyes and found herself at the park. The guys were standing by, watching her.

"Oi!" She smiled gently at them. Then she felt something odd. She look at her back and realized that she forgot to call the fly card. She still had wings on her back and everyone in the park was staring at her.

"Opps...." She took out the Time card and froze everyone in sight. Then she sealed the fly card and then unfroze time. 

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Syaoran knelt down beside her, looking at her concerned. The people looked at her, then finding nothing weird, walked on, to their business.

"Hai! I'm fine." She said happily. Her friends looked at her sceptically. 

'Why is she so happy?' Syaoran asked himself. 

As if answering his question, Sakura pulled out a tiny doll. "Look!" It was the sakura doll that Fura used to hurt Sakura! They looked at her, each of them had one eyebrow raised. "How?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura's smile flipped. "I stole it from her." She said softly. It wasn't something that she was proud of. It had been the first she stole and she felt like a criminal.

Tomoyo gasped softly. Sakura looked at her best friend. "I know, Tomoyo." She said. "I couldn't believe it myself..." She burst into tears. "I feel like a baka!" 

Kero, who was silent, flew to his mistress. "Don't worry, Sakura. I'm sure this doesn't count. We're trying to stop Fura from hurting other people." He cuddled up under her chin. 

"Namely you..." Syaoran said, holding her hand. "Everything will be alright." He smiled and hugged her.

Sakura nodded and sniffed. "Hai....It will..." She said. 

"What else happened?" Eriol wanted to know. He knew that she wasn't telling them everything yet. 

Sakura explained about what the REAL Kimi had said. 

"So....the answers at my house?" Syaoran asked, for the 5th time. 

"Hai! Let's go!" Tomoyo dragged Eriol and Sakura dragged Syaoran to his apartment. Syaoran was still shocked when he opened the door. He led them to his collection of rare and magical books. 

"Wow.....that's a lot..." Tomoyo looked at the shelf.

"Well...let's get started!" Eriol said, a little bit too enthusiastic. 

"Hai..." They all groaned.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Hoee! It's not in any of them!" Sakura whined as she shut the last book of her pile. They had taken the books out, with the help of some cards, and put them into equal piles. So far, none of them had any luck.

Sakura turned to see Tomoyo sleeping on Eriol's chest. She felt so tempted to videotape them.

"Nope. Not in ours." Eriol said quietly, afriad of disturbing Tomoyo.

They turned to Syaoran as he shut his last book not very quietly. He sighed then turned to them. "Iie..." He told Sakura. He saw her frown and moved to her. He could tell that all the stress was making her agitated. He began to message her shoulders. 

She moaned. "Kero?" She turned to Kero. He was sitting crosslegged in the air with his tiny eyes closed, deep in concentration. At the sound of her voice, he opened his eyes and floated towards her. 

"It's in chinese. All these," he pointed to the stacks of books, "are in japanese."

"What? How?" Eriol asked. "I guess my other half has those memories..." He mumbled to himself, answering his own question. (Clow Reed was divided into two people. Eriol and Fujitak, Sakura's father. They both share the memories, although Fujitak hasn't remembered his yet.)

Sakura tilted her head towards Kero. "I asked Yue to look into it." Kero explained to them.

"Wait...." Syaoran jumped up and ran to his room. 'Meilin bought me a present......where is it?'

Sakura ran after him, wanting to see what was so important. "Um...Syaoran? What are we looking for?" She asked when she was about to help him search.

"Oh...Meiling bought me a book of spells...for my birthday. I didn't open it yet. I think that might be it." He said, reaching of the bottom of his bed, but only getting cobwebs. 

"Ah..." Sakura thought. She looked on his desk. There were many pictures of her. Smiling, giggling, even thinking. She blushed. 'I didn't think Syaoran had so many pictures of me....Tomoyo must have taken them for him. Why did he keep them thought? I know that I'm one of his best friends...but still......' Then she spotted a gift-wrapped box. The wrapping paper was filled with tiny red and pink hearts. 

'Definitely Meilin....' She thought.

"This?" She held it up for him to see.

He didn't answer, but grabbed the present and ripped the wrapping paper off. "HAI!" He was so happy that he grabbe Sakura from around the waist, twirled her around and kissed her hard. Then he ran to the living room to show Eriol and the others. 

'Wow!' Sakura thought as she followed him. 'Does he? Nah...he could never like me....I wish.....'

When she reached the living room, Tomoyo had already woken up. Everyone was crowded around Eriol, who was doing a spell of some sort. 

'Translation spell...' She sighed as she noticed the words flying from the book. She tried to see over the guys' shoulders, but they blocked the view. Finally giving up, she sat down on the couch and waited. She didn't have to wait long, because soon Eriol yelled out, "I got it!" Then he grabbed Tomoyo, spun her around happily. Syaoran flipped through the pages. 

"It requires a potion..." He sighed. 

Sakura sat still on the couch, looking outside. She could feel the dark energy rising. She watched as dark cloud and covered the moon. Suddenly, she saw a flash of light. "Fura..." She hissed quietly. She looked towards her friends. They were all busy running around, grabbing items, to notice her. 

She opened Syaoran's window and slipped out. Stepping off the ledge, she called on fly and wings sprouted from her back, making her glide gracefully onto the ground. 

"It's time to end this!" She yelled, landing a few metres away. 

"Fine!" Fura growled. She raised her arms forming darks clouds to reign the sky.

Thus began the fight til death between Fura and Sakura. 

To be continued....

zennie: (Yeah! finally the interesting part begins! What will happen now? I'm not telling!!!)

Japanese translations:

Oi: hey

Hai: yes/okay

Baka: idiot/stupid/etc...

Hoe: Sakura's favourite word. 

Sensei: teacher

Itai: ow/ouch

Daijobou desu ka: Are you alright/Are you okay

Daijobou: I'm fine

Gomen: sorry


	4. chapt4

Chapter 4 ****

Chapter 4

Tomoyo watched from the windpw as the guys scrambled to get the right ingredients needed for the potion. She watched as Sakura and Fura exchanged bolts of electricity and balls of fire. 'Oh please Sakura-chan. Please be okay. ' She pleaded silently. 

'Come on.....Come on! Where is it?! The longer it takes me to find it, the weaker Sakura will get! Kuso!' Syaoran swore in his head. He could see her strong pick aura against Fura's black one. She was holding up alright, but he could see that they were both really tired. 

"Found it!" He grabbed a jar and took some of the stuff out. Some kind of chinese herb to make chinese medicine. Wei and his mom had made sure that he had plenty when he left for Japan and he had only used some of it for small spells. 

"There!" Eriol cried out after he finished the spell. "That's it! Now we have to get Sakura-chan to drink it." 

"How do we do that?" Tomoyo asked. 

"I know. Someone distract Fura long enough for the other person to get Sakura to drink it. Syaoran explained what everyone should do. 

"Hai!" They ran down the stairs of Syaoran's apartment, while Syaoran jumped out the window using his wind ordufa. 

Eriol held out his hand and said a few words, making a ball of blue fire appear. He shot them at Fura, acting as a distraction. They weren't very powerful, but they were strong enough to sting.

As Fura transfered her attention to Eriol, Syaoran ran up to Sakura, giving her the potion. "Hurry! Drink this!" He thrust the potion into Sakura's hands. She took one glance at it and chugged the whole thing down. "Eww.."

She said, describing the aftertaste.

But she didn't have time to complain when Fura looked back at her. 

"He's no fun." She remarked. Casually, she lifted her arms and shot fireballs towards Sakura and Syaoran.

Sakura saw them coming and looked around quickly. There was no place for Syaoran to hide so she hugged him hard and with lightning speed called out her jump card. They jumped up high, avoiding the fireballs. Then she set him back down on the ground. 

Syaoran had enjoyed the jumping, due to the fact that Sakura was hugging him hard around the waist, but he knew that she had no time. He was about to reached for his sword when Sakura said, "Let me handle this. It's not your fight." 

"Demo..." He was about to complain but Sakura placed one slender finger to his lips and he quieted down. She kissed him gently and Syaoran's heart leapt. 'Could she?' He asked himself. He heard the next few words that came out of Sakura's mouth. They were the words that he longed to hear. He dreamed about her saying them to him and now his dream came true.

"I love you, Syaoran." She said. "Now and forever." 

She turned to Fura who was standing there getting bored. "Let's get on with it!" Fura yelled out. 

Sakura smiled. "With pleasure." She said and quicker then any speeding bullet, she threw her fight card out and Fura and her exchanged punches and kicks. 

"I think Sakura-chan's winning." Tomoyo said, watching the battle in fascination. She always loved watching Sakura use her cards, and this battle was no exception. 

Syaoran turned to look at her. "Aren't you worried?" He asked. He knew that he was. He wanted to run to Sakura's side and make all her pain go away. He wanted to fight in Sakura's place. Especially now that he knew she loved him. Before he was afraid of rejection, but now.....everything was alrgith, because she loved him.

"I am worried." Tomoyo said, bowing her head. It hurt to watch her best friend and half cousin get hurt. But she knew that there was nothing she could do about it. This battle was one of those things that Sakura must fight on her own. She saw Syaoran look down at her camcorder. She shrugged at his questioning look. "It's a one in a lifetime chance." She remarked. "Don't worry. I know that Sakura-chan will be alright." 

He just nodded and turned back to the fight. Sakura and Fura were really intent on the fight. Sakura seemed to be winning. Her aura was a slight bit stronger then Fura's aura. 'Come on, Sakura. You can beat her. I know it.' He thought in his mind. He was hoping that she could hear him. The last time they fought Fura, they could hear what the other was saying, even in a very big distance. 

Sakura, while fighting Fura, heard exaclty what Syaoran was thinking to her. 'I will win. Don't worry, Syaoran.' She thought and smiled. Maybe there was a chance that Syaoran did like her. She narrowed her eyes at Fura. 'She won't seperate us.' She thought to herself, promising that she would never leave Syaoran. 

She looked at Fura closer. She was panting a bit and seemed out of breath. 'Got you now.' She said to noone in particular. 

Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol watched the fight from far away. They knew that if Fura caught them and threatened them, Sakura would risk everything, and it would also distract her. 

Eriol looked at the pair closely. Fura was getting tired, but Sakura seemed to stay always one step before Fura, making her lose her cool. The only thing was, Fura's fireballs were very accurate. He frowned and he could tell that Syaoran was thinking the same thing. 'They really do love each other.' Eriol thought of all the teasing he would do to Syaoran when this was over. 

One particular fireball caught Tomoyo's attention. It was black like all of Fura's other fireballs. But it would flash a rainbow colour every 10 seconds. 'What is that?' She asked herself. Then she watched as Sakura turned to avoid the fireball and it followed her. 

Sakura, thinking that it was a normal fireball, didn't give it a second glance and glared at Fura. 

"Sakura!" Tomoyo heard Syaoran yell out. Apparently, he had seen the fireball as well. All three of them ran towards the fighting pair as fast as they could.

Sakura turned as she heard her name and.......

zennie: (~hehe~ I just had to do that....I couldn't help it. sorry this one's so short. I'll make it worthwhile though.) 

Japanese translations: 

Kuso: damn. some sort of mild swear word.

Hai: yes/okay

Demo: but


	5. chapt5

Chapter 5 ****

Chapter 5

The rainbow fireball slammed Sakura into some sort of barrier. 'Fura must have built that to keep us away from the battle.' Syaoran thought as he and the others got close. 'There goes my chance of saving her...' He complained to himself and hit himself repeatedly on the head. He closed his eyes for a while, hoping to anything that Sakura would be alright. 

He heard Sakura cry out. It was not a victorious cry, it was a cry of pain. His eyes snapped open and he saw what happened. 

Apparantly the barrier was also to form a wall that would sizzle anything that touched it. When Sakura slammed into it, lightning sparked out of it and gave Sakura a shock. It was a big shock and it almost took all her energy not to scream. 

'I won't cry out...that will prove I'm not strong....' Sakura gritted her teeth. She was flung back to the ground. 

"Sakura! No!" She heard Syaoran yell out in the distance. 

"I gotcha then!" Fura grinned like she won a gold olympic medal. 

On the ground, Sakura smiled slightly, despite all the pain. This was just the time to show Fura who was the best. She had been saving a tiny bit of her energy throughout the battle, and she called for it now. Kero had taught it to her a while ago. She was only to use it if nothing else could be done. She knew that there was no other way that she would possibly beat Fura without a very special help, so she had made up her own plan to beat Fura.

"Not for long...." Sakura whispered. 

Outside of the barrier, Syaoran and Tomoyo wondered why Sakura hadn't gotten up. Eriol smiled, standing under a tree. Kero had told him that he taught Sakura a special technique. It would use up a lot of her energy, but it would be worth it. He knew that she was going to use it. 

'Sakura....What are you doing?' Syaoran asked in his mind. He didn't expect an answer and was shocked when he heard Sakura reply, 'You'll see.'

Sakura called up the hidden energy. 'Where did she get energy?' Syaoran wondered to himself. 

'Cards...please...I need your help....just this one last time....' Sakura felt a string attach her to her cards. She could feel their energy running through her. She felt herself getting stronger. 

'Fire, Water, Thunder, Wind, Earth, RELEASE!!' She called to them in her mind. The five cards flew from each side of Fura and surrounded her, creating chains of multicolours to bind Fura. 

Sakura got up with a bit of Power's energy and held up a single card in front of her. "Shot..." She whispered. "RELEASE!" She flung the card up in the air and pointed to Fura. 'Go...' She said in her mind. As if reading it, Shot released a tiny bullet like object and pierced Fura's heart. 

Sakura heard Tomoyo gasp. She smiled a bit. 'She's not dead....' She thought. She felt the energy leaving her. It was used to drag Fura from Kimi's body. Kimi was safe on the ground, and the Shot card had pierced Fura's heart. Her stone, cold heart. 

Fura screamed a high-pitched scream. "NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura smiled. The evil was finally defeated. She sank to the floor and searched deep in her mind, the haunted house. She saw a flash and felt herself being pulled into another world. 

Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol saw a flash heading Sakura's way. They could do nothing but close their eyes as the flash pulled Sakura into another world. 

"SAKURA!!!!"

* * * * * * * * * *

'Its this place again.....but it doesn't look as scary this time...' Sakura thought to herself. She was back at the haunted house, except...it didn't look like a haunted house now. The balck fog was gone and the house didn't look as scary. Actually, it didn't look scary at all. 

Sakura stepped inside and walked down the same hallway she waslked down the first time. There were no cobwebs, mice, or skulls left. Everything looked as if it was cleaned. 

Sakura searched for the laboratory. She had to free the real Kimi Hirakawa from the crystal ball. 

After looking through the 7th door, she finally found it. The laboratory was still filled with shelves of big books and many chemicals, but there was light. She walked up to the crystal ball in the corner and lifted it up. 

Looking inside she saw the girl and smiled at her. Kimi smiled back as Sakura threw the ball down with all her strength. Kimi's spirit drifted out of the crystal ball and her body appeared beside Sakura. A soft glow descended onto Kimi's body and she was once again back in her body. 

"Thank you so much." Kimi said to Sakura. They hugged and Sakura said, "No problem." 

"This is my home." Kimi told Sakura. "My father will be back, now that Fura was destroyed." 

"I guess I should get going, right?" Sakura asked. 

Kimi nodded. "But one thing first. I need to tell you that Syaoran really does love you." 

Sakura stared at her. "How-?"

Kimi smiled mischieviously. "I should know. Fura never could get you two apart. I know that you love him as well." Kimi said. 

Sakura finally smiled and nodded. "I did..." She whispered. "Good-bye, Kimi Hirakawa." 

"Good-bye, Sakura Kinomoto." 

They hugged one last time and Sakura felt herself drifting back into the real world. 

"Good-bye..."

* * * * * * * * * *

In the real world, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol were pacing the ground nervously. Tomoyo's eyes were red from crying and Eriol was trying to comfort her. 

Syoaran walked back and forth in front of them. 'Where could she be? Where could she have gone? Oh I shouldn't have let her fight....' He mentally hit himself on the head. 'Baka, baka!' He paced some more. 'Oh Sakura.... please be alright... I could never live if you weren't in this world... please... I love you..... don't do this to me. Please come back to me....'

Just then he felt a strong aura coming from the park. "Sakura!" He cried and ran as fast as he can there. 

Tomoyo and Eriol looked after him confused, then followed him, knowing that he would lead them to Sakura. 

"Please be there....." Tomoyo whispered under her breath. 

Eriol heard her and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan...Sakura-chan will be alright." 

Tomoyo smiled at him. He was so sweet. "I hope so..."

In front, Syaoran had already reached the park. He scanned the area. Left and right and....'wait!'

Right besiode the penguin slide was a tiny figure struggling to get up. 

"SAKURA!" Syaoran cried again and ran up to her. He caught her just as she was about to fall. 

"....Syaoran...." She whispered, her energy leaving her fast. 

"Hai...Don't worry, Sakura. I'm here now...." He told her. 

Sakura smiled and nodded, then she fainted in his arms. 

Tomoyo and Eriol got there just in time to see Syaoran lift Sakura up in his arms. 

"Aww....kawaii..." Tomoyo whispered. She was so glad that she brought her camcorder with her. She started to videotape the cute couple. Eriol just smiled. 'Aww.... but now I can't tease them...' He shrugged. 'Oh well.'

Syaoran turned just in time to see the ever-there blinking red light from Tomoyo's camcorder. "Tomoyo, can you call Sakura's family and say that she's going to stay at your place for the night? I'm going to get her to my house." He told her. 

Tomoyo nodded. "Of course....but you better tell her soon." She said, smiling. 

Syaoran sighed and nodded. "Fine...." 

"Great!" Tomoyo exclaimed. 'Boy, is Sakura gonna be surprised!' She knew that both her best friends were falling in love with each other. In fact, everyone knew, but those two were just too dense to notice. 

"You better not do anything that I wouldn't do, my cute descendent." Eriol teased. 

Syaoran grunted. "That won't be too hard. Considering I don't think there's anything that you wouldn't do with Tomoyo..." He smirked then walked off in the dark, cradling his beloved in his arms. 

Tomoyo and Eriol turned red at that remark. 

* * * * * * * * * *

zennie: (sorry its so sudden. i just didn't know where to end the whole story. Please write to me about how it is. I keep writing less and less japanese words in here because I get tired for looking for them. As you might know, Im chinese and so I don't understand that much Japanese. I want to learn thought....help me out here please? Plus I'm not actually sure about the elements...there's only four isn't there? I didn't know until I did my science homework today. Just bare with me please. )

Japanese translations: 

Hai: ok/yes

Kawaii: cute

Baka: idiot


	6. chapt6

Chapter 6 ****

Chapter 6

'Sakura...' Syaoran thought as he walked into his apartment, holding the unconsious Sakura. 'Why do you always have to do that? Why can't I keep you safe all the time?' He placed her down on his bed and started to take off her jacket. 

She really looked adorable. She was wearing one of Tomoyo's crazy outfits, but this one, Syaoran thought, had accentuated all of Sakura's features. Her slim gymnastic body, her bright emerald eyes, her soft golden brown hair. Everything about her drove him nuts. 

He walked into his bathroom for a wet towel. Placing it gently on her head, he spread some kind of chinese salve over her burns on her legs and arms. There were more on her back, but he could not reach them unless.....

'Oh no...not that....' He thought, backing away from the bed, turning a bright crimsom. He could not put salve on them unless..... he takes off Sakura's shirt.....

'Oh no...not that....oh god....' He thought. But it looked pretty bad. Plus, most of the injuries were there. He took one deeep breath and then another. 

'Ok...I can do this...hopefully.......plus, I get to see Sakura without....Don't think like that, you baka!!' His mind screamed at him. 'You hentai!' He banged his head on the dresser, none too quietly. 

'Ok....I can do this...' He said again. This time he blocked all of the thoughts that his mind sent to him. 

He gently turned Sakura onto her back and unbuttoned her shirt. Taking it off, he unsnapped her bra and spread the salve over the burns. 'Ok...I'm doing ok....kinda...' He thought. It wasn't so bad. 'I never knew she had such a great body.....just like a goddess. A emerald-green eyed goddess....' 

He went to the closet and picked out one of his shirt and a pair of baggy sweatpants. He put Sakura into them, avoiding looking at her underwear which was covered by the giant shirt. His clothes were a bit big, but they made Sakura look so cute.

He gentle placed her back onto the bed and covered her with his blankets. Her skin was pale and she felt so cold. He picked her up in his arms and held her tightly, the covers still wrapped around her still form. 

Syaoran hugged her tight. "Please Sakura... come back to me..." He stroked her cheek. It was so soft. "Please Sakura... I love you too.... Don't leave me..." At those words, he buried his head in her chest, his eyes filling with unshed tears. "Please......" He felt the tears drop down.

Sakura felt warm. Something...someone was giving her warmth.....

'What...'

'Where.....'

'How.....'

'.......'

'Syaoran....where....'

Something wet was falling down on her neck. It dropped down and was caught by the fabric of a shirt. 

'Not my shirt..... it smells like.... cinnamon and spices..... just like Syaoran....' She opened her eyes then blinked a few times. She wasn't wearing the same shirt she had one in the battle. 'What?'

She looked down and saw Syaoran's head buried in her chest. 'Syaoran?' She thought. Then a memory came back to her. It was the time when Fura shot fireballs at Syaoran and her and she jumped dodging them, while holding Syaoran around the waist. She blushed a light pink at that thought. 

Then when she set him back down...she had said....she told him that she loved him. 'Oh no! What if?' She started to think then thought again. 'Why would he be holding me then?' She looked down at the boy, no man, that she fell in love with. 'Is that true?' 

She raised her head and looked to the ceiling. 

At the small movement, Syaoran raised his head as well and saw that Sakura was awake. 

"Sakura!" He started to cry with happiness. He always thought that tears were a weakness to people and vowed never to cry, even when he got whipped by the Elders he wouldn't cry.....but now, now he was crying because he was happy. 'I don't care...' He told himself stubbornly. 'I'm just glad that Sakura is back...back with me...' He hugged her tighter to his body.

"Syaoran...." It shocked her greatly to see him cry. It also created a pain in her heart. 'Why is he crying? Why is Syaoran crying? Oh no... is he sad because he doesn't love me and doesn't want to say it? No... Kimi told me that... he loved me too....' She thought. 

"Syaoran, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" She asked. 

"No..." Syaoran sobbed. He buried his head in her hair, smelling the cherry fragrance that it gave off. 'I should tell her now...' He thought. "No..." He said again. "I'm crying... because... I love you too." He cried. 

Sakura smiled and hugged him, despite her wounds. "I know... I know... Don't cry anymore..."

Syaoran looked up at her bright emerald eyes. They seemed to give off such a warmth, and he knew that she was telling the truth. "You know? How did you know?" He asked. 

Sakura reached up to wipe his tears with the sleeve of the shirt she was wearing. "Kimi told me." She smiled at him. At the last minute, she changed her mind and kissed the tears away. First the left eye, then the right eye. 

Syaoran smiled happily. 'She loves me.....it's a dream come true...' He reached up with his hand and caressed Sakura's cheek happily. Then he leaned in and kissed her gently. At first he was hesitant, but then when Sakura didn't protest or push away, he pulled her in and kissed her passionately. 

Sakura kissed back. She poured all her emotions into, making their first kiss the most romantic one ever as well. Finally they pulled apart only for lack of air. "I love you...Xiao Lang..." Sakura whispered softly into Syaoran's left ear. Then she softly nibbled on it.

He could feel his heart leapt with shock. It wasn't because of his ear, it was because she said his real name. It sounded so soft, so nice coming from her mouth. He smiled then held her face in his hands. He kissed her gently then broke back. "I love you too....Ying Fa..." He whispered, coming in for another kiss. 

~*~*~The End~*~*~

zennie: aww...isn't that so cute???? KAWAIII!!!!! hehe, well thats the end of my story....I hope you liked it as much as I liked typing it. I know it was short, but its the ending.... It wasn't that bad was it? I hope not....anyways..... if you liked this, try reading my next fanfic, which is called Lovestruck. Ttyl!!!

Japanese translations:

baka: idiot

hentai: pervert

Chinese translations:

Ying Fa: Sakura in chinese

Xiao Lang: small wolf, Syaoran in chinese


End file.
